Queen of Shadows
by REXTHEDINO12
Summary: We follow Striker a hunter with a special gift that links him to monsters around him. In Kokoto Village, it is known for humans and monsters to get alike with one another. Rated M for gore, violence, and mild language.


AUTHURS NOTE

Hello everyone. My name is REXTHEDINO12 you can call me Rex for short if you want. This is my first attempt to make a fanfiction/story. If you all have any ideas on how to improve and/or to change the way I do things post in the comments/or pm me and I might do just that, now I'm not making any promises but if anything, seems interesting I might use the idea. Now I hope you all enjoy, happy reading. I don't own Monster hunter Capcom does, I only own my OC's and the story that includes them.

Chapter 1: THE GATHERING

"Stryker, I need you to lead a research expedition for the guild. Our friend here seems to have discovered uncharted land." The guild master pointed to a wyvarian geologist. "Thank you for the introduction Andy." He chuckled, with an old, dry tone. He looked at Stryker with a questionable look in his eyes. "Are you sure this is a hunter you would trust to lead the expedition? He seems a bit underprepared…" He looked a Stryker's armor and weapon, he was equipped with a custom design of Gore Magala armor. The weapon he adorned on his back was a charge blade. Though back at his personal home he had an insect glaive stored away. "Sir I am completely prepared, even though I may not look to be fit for this expedition I have a few secrets that only the guild and I know." He gave the geologist a calm look as trying to give him his trust.

"So, Andy, what are Stryker's skills?" The geologist asked. "Well he Is excellent and close combat, he's quick on his feet with heavy weaponry to our surprise. We only found this out when he saved a small convoy of our researchers." Andy stated he looked at the old wyvarian. "I haven't given you my name yet, my apologies, I am Ordos whaler." Ordos stood tall as he announced his name with pride. "_chuckle_ Well Ordos, I am Stryker Valhund. It would be a pleasure to lead the expedition." Stryker held out his hand gesturing a hand shake that Ordos took eagerly.

"If I may interrupt, Stryker where do you live?" Andy asked for Ordos's being. "I live at Kokoto village, it's about an hour's walk from here" Stryker stated, although it would be a long way to walk, it be better if they were on a cart. "Oh goody, my old legs need a good old walk, its been a while since I actually got to enjoy one" Ordos said happily "It's settled then let's get going shall we." Andy said as he started to walk, Stryker and Ordos followed. ~_twenty minutes later_~ "How are you doing Ordos?" Stryker asked. "Doing well, and you can call me Ordo if you want" he said with a big smile.

"I see smoke…is that your village Stryker?" Andy asked. "Yeah, about maybe thirty-forty minutes and we'll be there." Stryker said calmly. When they arrive at Kokoto village, the sun was setting. "Welcome to Kokoto village travelers, and Stryker." Said the village chief. "Someone has been eager to see you after you travels" He said. Stryker looked around. "Where is she?" He asked. "Oh, she's at our fathers house" he said with a smile. "If I were you I'd be prepared for a lot of attention, she's been lonely without you." He said sternly. "Well thanks for the warning Jake." Stryker proceeded to walk to a large house, you can even call it a mansion.

"Rose!" Stryker yelled, he looked around but to no avail, no one answered. "Your girlfriend must be asleep Stryker." Andy said with a small grin on his face. One of the large doors of the house opened, Stryker's father stepped out. 'Hey Pip, how it been since I was gone?" Andy asked. "Good, a bit quieter since Stryker left." "Hey dad have you seen Rose?" Stryker asked. "Yeah, she just went out to the lake a few hours ago, I think she back." He said while looking up at the sky, Andy and Ordos looked up to see what Pip was looking at, what they saw not what they wanted to see while in a village, a monster.

It was a Rathian, they couldn't which species it was, all they knew that it wasn't safe for anyone. "Everyone, inside now!" Andy yelled telling people to stay hidden and safe, he looked around as people stared at him like he was crazy. Stryker put his fingers to his lips and whistled, The Rathian dived into the town, Andy drew his longsword ready for a fight, he relied on speed when fighting monsters. As soon as the Rathian touched the ground Andy charged. When he was close enough swung over his head, using gravity to help swing the blade to the ground.

The Rathian barely moved and dodged the attack, she headbutted Andy throwing him onto his back. She glared at him then showed him the saddle that she wore. "A saddle, it has a saddle." "If you try that again you will be in a world of hurt." The wyvern said. "It can talk, not usual for monsters." Ordos said in a curios tone. Stryker walked up to the pink wyvern and scratched under her jaw, getting a soft purr from the pink wyvern. "Don't worry guys it's just Rose, she won't hurt anyone, unless you make her mad." Stryker said as he looked at Andy like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Stryker, why is this hunter trying to kill me? Clearly he doesn't know of the villages relationship with monsters." Rose said, she was angered at Andy for trying to kill her. "It's not his fault, he's never been to Kokoto at all." Stryker said giver her an answer to her question. Andy was lucky she didn't try to fight back, after growing up with Stryker, she was trained to fight monsters, with Stryker on her back and off as they use this as a battle strategy. Rose had a unique bond with Stryker, in fact she grew to love him, ever since she hatched she's been with Stryker since he was two.

When he left to become a hunter, they had already learned about fighting basics, Stryker learning from his father, and Rose learning from Stryker. "Who was Pyro? Was he a hunter form this village?" Andy asked, since he was new to Kokoto village like Ordos, he needed to know about the history of this village. "Well Pyro was my fathers' brother, my uncle. He was killed by that gore magala, he calls Dusk." Stryker said reluctantly. His father never liked to talk about his brother's death, it was hard for him to recover from it. The worst part, when the guild found out, the wanted Dusk killed on sight from any hunter that was available. Pip on the other hand had Dusk captured, like their past members of the family, they had a connection with monsters no one knew about.

This connection allows, the Valhund family to talk to monsters and even become one of them, but this gift is rare among the family's blood line. The transformation trait is even rarer as it skips three generations. Those who have this gift can change into a monster at will, but this bloodline hides its secrets in Kokoto. "Now that we seen everything, we would like to enter you home Stryker. If its okay with your father." Ordos stated. "Sure, follow me, there are a few things you need to know a few house rules. First don't mention Pyro, second don't anger Dusk, Rose or Rose's mother, and finally don't go upstairs. Got it?" He said, hoping they would follow these rules. "Got it." Andy and Ordos knew of the twins and their heroic deeds they did when they were younger, Andy personally knew Pyro himself, he learned how to fight from him personally.

"Hello…Dusk, its Pip...I hope he didn't get out again" He lied, he knew exactly where he was. Pip walked to a large wooden door with carvings twisting around in the wood. The door creaked as it open, Dusk was sleeping on a bed covered in Popo hide for comfort. Rose's mother Luna, sat near the window in the room, out looking into the forest. "Ah Pip, its good to see you again, oh and you brought friends." Luna said in a kind voice, Andy and Ordos, could only hear groaning sounds as she spoke, since they couldn't understand her, communication would be difficult. "Yeah, so how's Dusk is he still sick?" Pip was worried, no one new Dusk's secret, not even Stryker, weeks ago, Dusk had fallen ill and was producing a high portion of spore's that could cloud the room if he were to open his wings. "Hey Dusk…Its Pip, Stryker's back after his long trip, maybe he might now how to fix this" Pip looked at his son, worried for the black Dragon.

Dusk sat up, keeping his wings closed together tightly trying to keep the spores from being released, he walked out of the room and walked out to the back. His wing's spread open creating a black cloud of smoke, he was barely visible. Spores fell from his wings like black water. Pip noticed something wrong, with Dusk, and ran after him. Dusk noticed Pip and turned away "I want to talk to Stryker, Pip. I have something to tell him, and get Rose as well, she needs to hear this. Pip ran inside the house and gathered the two.

"What is it, old man?" Rose said, she never liked Dusk. When she first met him, he wasn't all too happy to see her, he cared for her wellbeing but, he'd rather be alone, like everything has been beforehand. "What do you need from me and Stryker?" Rose was angered having to talk to him, of course he was Pips monster to care for. "Stryker, I'm your uncle… I'm Pyro." Rose believed this to be a lie, all she ever heard from him was lie's, so how can she trust him in the first place. "Rose you may think I'm lying but ask Your mother. She has the answers." "How can I trust you on that? All you ever did was lie to me, you said you were my father, which is very doubtful, and you said you all these lies to me and now I'm supposed to believe you?! Who do you think I am, a moron?" The rathian was clearly on edge, another set of lies from him and she was ready to kill him on the spot.

"Rose, calm down how are we supposed to know if you are telling the truth Dusk?" Stryker asked reluctantly, trying to settle the rathian's rage. "Ask you parents, and your mother has something to say Rose, if I were you, go see her now." Rose stomped off angerly, mumbling to herself as she went into the house, Stryker knew she's been having issues lately, and he was never around to help. "How can I be sure you're not lying to me as well?" Stryker was curios' he wasn't to sure as he was told lies from the black dragon as well. "I had to fake my death…" Dusk's head hanged low as he began to speak "There's a point in time when you understand this… go talk to your father about this, I… I don't really want to bring this up…" Stryker did as he asked, he could tell this was hard for him, so he decided to come back later to keep him company.

"Rose...Rose I need to talk to you…please!" After Stryker had his talk to Pip, he left the town to go find Rose. After a few hours of walking he found her sitting at their favorite spot to look down upon their home town and beyond. Feeling as she would ignore him, he decided to change to a monster to give her a scare. He changed to a black skinned Shaguru Magala and crept slowly to he, he expected her to quietly stare of into the distance. "I now it's you…please just let me be" Stryker walked to her side and sat next to his friend. "How can I? I see my friend is not in a good mood, so I want to help."

"How can you help! All I have been told are lies, and my mother is trying to make me think that Dusk is my father, and Dusk is your uncle Pyro." She snapped at him in anger talking wasn't going to be an option. "You know what he told me?" Stryker thought if he told her what he heard from pip maybe it would make her feel better. "He told me that he had to fake his death, and what my father told me…he is. You're the child of a hunter who fought for many reasons and sacrificed his life for others. When he faked his death, he had to leave his family behind, he never told them who and what he really was." Rose looked into his eyes seeing if he was telling lies, he wasn't. "Why did he leave them? He should have stayed with them." Rose was clueless on what was told of her being, she then realized she's a child of a fell wyvern, something she would normally fear.

"When other hunters found out they didn't mind, except for a hunter named Loki, he told everyone that he was the reason monsters attacked towns and cities. He left for their safety, like I would never leave yours." Rose leaned against Stryker and let out a yawn. "Someone tired?" He chuckled seeing his only friend was about to fall asleep, not caring were she is. He decided to fall asleep next to her.

/20 YEARS AGO/

Pyro was flying over the Ancestral Steppe, it has been nothing but hunting for the past week. He was heading to a meeting at his house. After about a half hour of flying his home came into view, he could see a group of hunters more than 10 from what he could see. He swooped down and landed behind them and out of sight from his home. "Hey! Long time no see Marcus!" Marcus turned to see him running up behind them.

"Hey Pyro, how's is ye house holding up?" He patted Pyros back in a hug, see his childhood friend after so many years. "Well I hate to cut the reunion off soon, but we should be heading to your home?" Damien stood out of the group "Bah shut ye trap Damien you uh…welp I can't make an insult hehe." Damien and Marcus were always arguing, but it always was short lived. The two never decided on anything and required Pyro for that.

"Papa!" A young girl ran out of the house and jumped into her father's arms "Hey Chloe, how's your mother been doing?" Pyro was happy to see his kid running out of the house to greet him. "Well I'll be damned Pyro, you never told us you have a kid!" Marcus ran to his side to see the little girl in his friend's arms. "Well If I did Marcus you would beg me to make you the uncle." Pyro took his helmet off and put it on Chloe, he set her down and watch her run around the group. "Heck I would…so can I?" Marcus busted into laughter, Pyro chuckled. "You already are my friend…I was going to surprise you".

"Oh…well, it's the right time for me my friend. Let's go see the wife eh Pyro?" Pyro walked into his house with Marcus and Damien behind him. Crystal who was his wife was cooking dinner for the five of them. A few hours pass and Chloe was asleep in her room. "So how was the trip honey?" Crystal over heard them about the small trip they had. "It was good…except for the Jaggia and Jaggi, the little guys would have never lasted that long." We watched them die one by one to nature miss" Marcus cut the moment to a short sentence, the room went quiet and Pyro walked to the window. Something caught his eye that no one else could see.

"Wait here…" He walked outside to a dark figure, the scent that caught his nose. It was a familiar smell. "I have finally found you my child" The voice was smooth and kind like Crystals. "Lora? Were have you been, I thought we were supposed to meet up days ago in the-" "I know!" Lora had cut him off, something was disturbing her. "Are you alright? Do you want to come inside?" His hand rubbed her neck, the dark scaled wyvern was frightened. "Take my egg…I can't care for it I…I'm dying" "Dying? H-how?" "I got attacked in my sleep…after I lost my nest, I was only able so save an egg." She broke into tears, he smelled blood and a lot of it, her wounds were going to kill her. "I will do my best" He took the egg and started back home. "It hatches today brother…keep it safe please…" Pyro watched as his closest friend died right in front of him. He walked back knowing she was dead, they were like siblings to one another, he walked into the house with the egg. "Oh…you got "- "No Marcus…this was a friend's" The egg chirped "It appears to be a bad egg Marcus" "Oh shut it Damian" "Why don't both of you shut it!" They looked at Pyro, hoping they didn't anger him. "This egg was from a friend who I just watched die…now both of you should get going, I need to find a place for the little one In here and put him to bed" He walked up the stairs to his room and made a small bed, he placed the egg in it and decided to sleep. 

/ 

Months passed, the egg was close to hatching and no one knew about its condition or when it will hatch other than him. Slowly as days went by the shell cracked. Pyro was out in the fields tending to the family farm one day when his wife stumbled upon an empty shell. "Hun! Your egg is empty, is everything alright?!" *She had to yell out the window since he was able to hear from long distances. "Coming!" It took him nearly half an hour to make it to the house.

"So, what did you say you found…oh it found you." Crystal had the small hatchling in her arms as it slept. "Why did you keep this a secret? I would have he- ""It was my sisters egg Crystal. I'm one of those people to have the wyverns mark." She stared at him with a blank stare before bursting into laughter "Your joking, right?" "No…look at my eyes and tell me what you see." Gazing into his eyes she saw they belonged to a wyvern. She heard legends of powerful warriors containing this gift and using its power to slay beasts and dangers of their town.

"You're one of them…your one of the marked hunters" "Don't go calling me that Hun, those people disgrace our kind and threaten us of our existence. The guild still doesn't know of my power and they never will, so if Marcus and Damian ask, tell them nothing. Understood?" She slowly nods before watching her husband walk away to his room. She could feel a freshly torn hole in his heart, she knew now that the fell wyvern that died months ago was someone special to him.

/

Welp there we go, I hoped you all enjoyed this quick little intro duction into my story. Like I said in the beginning, support and honest comments are needed. I don't want anything sugar coated because I don't want to make mistakes and notice at the last moment and realize its bad. Hope you all have a good day and/or night! This is Rex Logging off, bye!


End file.
